


Showmanship

by tsar_saltans_swan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Post sex cuddles, Strip Tease, Vanilla, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan/pseuds/tsar_saltans_swan
Summary: Canon, TFA era. Hux hasn’t seen Kylo without his mask off, but Kylo’s managed to seduce him into his quarters anyway. Kylo decides to give him a little show before they get to the good part.A Twitfic in response to Kyluxtrashpit.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 55





	Showmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/gifts).



Hux sat patiently on Kylo’s bed (barely even big enough for the average cadet, much less a commanding officer as large as he was). He was already stripped down to a tank top and thin trousers, held over his hips by taut elastic suspenders. He had been sitting there for fifteen minutes at least, twiddling with the soft, velour-ish bedding. It was sort of a surreal experience, waiting for a sexual encounter in a place other than a brothel full of twinky boy toys for a man whose face he hadn’t even seen. But now, he was here, doing just that. Was he this desperate for sex that he’d let someone who was practically a stranger to him fuck him dry? He guessed the answer was yes, as half his bridge clothes were off and he was already in the guy’s room. Might as well go with it.

It was just then, as he was resigning himself to whatever he had signed up for, when  _ he _ walked in. Kylo Ren, apparent heir to the dark side, and apparent fine piece of man, in full planet killing regalia.

“Hey,” he said, his voice digitally deepened and garbled by his mask. “Glad you made it on time. Some of the other officers I ask to be with me either come late or never show. You’re punctual. You keep promises. I like that.”

“Of course,” Hux replied, his voice clear and confident after being emboldened by such remarks. “Why wouldn’t I? Common courtesy.” 

“It isn’t common for everyone, I suppose. That aside...” 

“Yes?”

Kylo reached up to remove his mask. The mouthpiece unhinged with a hiss and he’s able to take it off. However, he doesn’t take it off right away; he slowly started lifting it up to reveal his face. A strong chin and pale, cold-toned skin are revealed first; soon, the mask slowly trailed ahead of supple pink lips and an angular jawline. Hux is intrigued; he can imagine himself cupping his hand under that chin and kissing those rosy lips, but not much else. Then, the fading mask unveils an long imposing nose with a smooth concave curve in its bridge, and a set of high, though not very defined, cheekbones. His hair, so far wavy and dark, and his ears, sizable and round, were also being revealed. Hux has an unmistakeable urge to kiss that nose that sends an electric nerve shooting down his spine down to his stomach and groin. The same could be said about the ears; lots of room to nibble and lick, plenty of space to whisper filthy things and be heard loud and clear.

Now, as the mask went up further, a pair of sad, brown eyes gently unveiled themselves from behind worn eyelids, and looked out from behind long, dark lashes. Though he wasn’t up close, Hux could just barely see a rim of hazel where the iris met the sclera. Soon, the mask was off completely; a mane of dark, wavy hair drapes like curtains over large ears. Now his whole head was out in the open; each feature, all individually beautiful, working together to create a visage like one of the marble statues in the royal halls of Naboo. Hux couldn't help but bite his lip in anticipation as his cheeks went red. 

"I take it that you like what you see," Kylo said, breaking the silence that had built up. 

"I do," Hux answered, his voice quiet, but not quiet enough to be considered a whisper.

"There's more where that came from," Kylo purred in reply, his countenance softened and reddened just slightly by Hux's few kind words. He began to take off his belt just as slowly as he did his helmet, setting the pace and making the wait almost painful. Then, at the same molasses-like pace, he slipped his arms out of the cowl adorning his chest and pulled it over his head, ruffling his fluffy, coiffed hair in the process and revealing an undershirt and leather suspenders. These suspenders held up skirting, which were slowly slipped off to let said skirting fall haphazardly on the floor. His midcoat was now facing outward; he slowly slipped his arms out of this, too, and let it fall in the same black heap as his cowl and skirting. Soon, he was down to his tunic; with much difficulty, he unhooked the velcro strips on the back and slipped it off his arms; again, it added another layer to the dark pile. Now, Kylo was down to nothing but a tank top, more leather suspenders, leather pants, and leather boots. 

Ah, leather. So he was a man of class, Hux thought. Quite a lot of leather for one man. At least 2 nerfs must have died for his outfit. It was equal parts disgusting and arousing.

"Hm. Now that we're through with all these layers... you've been waiting patiently for this, General. I see your training to not expect results immediately sank in very well. Your reward is on its way," Kylo said, his voice sweet and sultry. Kylo then sat down and writhed himself out of his long, knee high boots. It took work to slip his thin, black socks off as well, but the sight of his overlarge feet, with kissable toes and sculpted tendons to control their movement, made Hux go even redder. 

Now barefoot, Kylo began to draw out the process by slowly, painfully removing the leather suspenders that lay on his broad shoulders. His trousers became loose, but not loose enough to fall down on their own volition. All that was left were the shirt and those pants. 

Kylo decided to take his tank top off first, slipping it over his head, slowly revealing a stomach that was soft from ease of living, but a bit chiseled from exercise. The fabric then gave way to a pair of soft pectorals that looked a bit more like breasts. Kylo raised his hands to his chest to give them a light squeeze. The self inflicted sensation made him give a bit of a half pained, half pleasured yelp, and the sight and sound together finally made Hux's cock stand at attention in his trousers. 

Now, it was finally time to take off the leather pants. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic rim and slid them off slowly, giving playful smirks in Hux's direction. The sight set the fire that had been growing deep in his stomach burning brighter and hotter than ever. When they finally came off, they revealed a pair of bright red boxers, barely holding him in. He gave them the same treatment, letting them slowly slide down to unveil the body beneath. Three quarters of the way down, and they revealed a long, girthy cock, bright red and leaking with precum. Now, after twenty minutes, Kylo Ren was completely naked in front of his general.

"Your turn," Kylo said, breaking the silence once again. "Wouldn't want you ruining those nice pants of yours." 

Hux did as he was told, taking off his attire in the same manner as Kylo did. Now, he too, was naked, with his cock hard and ready for whatever came next.

"Sit back down. Show's not over." As soon as he sat down, Kylo somewhat circled Hux before he put his hands on his lap and leaned over, the large nose he had fantasized about kissing before now directly in his face. It squished against his cheek as those supple, rosy lips met his own. Large, muscular legs raised one by one and wrapped around his waist, and a chiseled, boxy ass sat on his lap, incredibly close to his tender, leaking cock. Kylo then lifted his ass up and began to grind, turning back to give a sly smirk every now and then. Hux was panting now, his cock harder than it had ever been in his life. If only Kylo would touch it, or suck it, or put it in, whatever. As long as he was given his release. 

Kylo then leaned forward to whisper in Hux's ear, fingertips barely touching coppery sideburns. "I know what you want. I'll give it to you, for being good up to this point." The grip of his legs released, and Hux barely heard the pat of soft soles as they hit the floor.

Kylo then knelt down and took the head of Hux's scarlet cock in his mouth, suckling on it like a teat. Hux moaned with the sensation, the tension of pleasure building higher and higher in his shoulders, stomach and groin. Out of the blue, Kylo decided to take it a little deeper, placing his right hand on the base of Hux's shaft and using his left to take care of his own needs. Every so often, those soulful brown eyes looked back up at him, pupils blown, gauging his enjoyment.

Soon, Kylo began sucking harder and pumping faster; the pressure was too great. Hux finally came with a whine and a spurt. He huffed and panted as he regained his bearings. Kylo stood up and looked at Hux, whose face was red and winded.

"How'd you like that?" Hux only replied with a moan and a nod of the head. "Well, general, since I've taken care of you, it'd only be right for you to return the favor. Round 2?" 

Hux was tired from the oral, but he still wanted more, more of this, more of Kylo. "Yes," Hux bit out. 

"Alright then, lube yourself up. I cleaned myself earlier, so you wouldn't have to worry about things getting... brown down there." 

Ah, good. So not only was he a man with a taste for leather, he wasn't as much of completely unhygenic animal as he had shown himself to be after all.

Hux did as he was told, spreading the cold lube over his shaft. Kylo turned around awkwardly over him, trying not to hit him in the face with his feet. He then bent down a bit, revealing a purt little hole, rosy like his lips, surrounded by a few coarse black curls. Kylo looked back to Hux. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Hux replied under his breath. 

"Good. If you could spread my cheeks to make this a bit easier..."

Again, Hux followed orders like a good little soldier, putting one hand on each muscular cheek to spread the opening between them. The supple hole stretched a bit with the force, the sight of which got Hux hard again. He didn't know he could be ready again that fast, but this man did things to him he couldn't truly explain. 

Kylo turned around again, and his eyes met Hux's. "You ready for me to sit down?" 

Hux only nodded in reply; he was growing hornier and more impatient, he didn't have time for words.

With the go-ahead given, Kylo sat down on Hux's cock with a grunt uttered through his teeth. The sensation of warm, humid walls surrounding his newly aching cock made him produce a moan, tenory and soft. Usually, in the houses of ill repute, he'd have to fake a moan, but this? This was real. 

Kylo began to grind as he did when giving Hux the lap dance. He clenched and released the ring of muscle as it slid up and down Hux's shaft. Hux moaned again, louder this time, still genuine. 

"Hux," Kylo groaned. "Reach around and jerk me off."

Again, like an obedient hound, Hux did as he was told. His arm reached with a bit of difficulty to the overlarge dick that sat perched and erect like some god-honoring obelisk between his legs. He gripped it, being sure not to squeeze too hard, and began to pump the shaft. Hux couldn't see it, but Kylo bit his lip before crying out, huffing and panting from purely sexual satisfaction. 

Kylo moaned again before speaking. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna sit deeper," Kylo bit out. "I... my prostate... hit it." He relaxed the muscles in his legs and let his ass sink all the way to the base of Hux's cock. Hux could feel the tip of his cock hit the warm wall that marked the halfway point of Kylo's rectum. Kylo gasped for air with the internal touch, sending him ever closer to the edge.

Kylo began to speak again as he gasped for air. "Ahhh... oh gods, Faster! Stroke it faster, do it! I wanna... I want..." 

"Yes?" 

"Cum in me. Please..." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm gonna finish soon. Do it." 

"Yes, commander."

Hux took his non-occupied hand and began to stroke himself. He was already close, and this was sure to send him over. He began wildly jacking Kylo, faster than he had jacked anyone before. 

"Ahh," Kylo moaned, "Yes, yes, I'm gonna do it, I'll...!"

Hux had then careened over the edge, shooting his warm, milky load directly into his commander's ass. It was at the exact same moment that Kylo came with a pleasured scream, tears of sensory overload forming in the corners of those sad brown eyes of his. Kylo stayed on his general's ass a bit longer before removing himself, the cock that was once buried inside him growing more tired and flaccid by the second. Both flopped onto the bed, its sheets now wet with sweat and cum.

Kylo broke the silence, or what little silence there was with all the huffing and panting. 

"So?" 

"I'm impressed. You're quite the showman," Hux replied. 

"I've practiced. Did you know they clean the holotraining rooms after every usage?"

Hux's face went pale. "Oh. I see." 

Kylo couldn't help but laugh. It was odd, seeing the current title holder for 'scariest motherfucker in the galaxy' making dirty jokes after an impassioned hookup and genuinely laughing aloud, genuinely smiling. But, he guessed that was just the impression he gave off in that mask and those robes. 

"You wanna stay here for the night? Go back to your quarters in the morning?" 

"I could, but... fuck it, I'll stay here. Should I sleep on the couch?"

"No, no, no, stay here. You put your cock in my ass, sharing a bed is tame compared to that." He lifted up the soft duvet and made a motion for him to come under. For the last time that night, Hux did as he was told, getting under the covers and burying himself there. He cuddled close, feeling the rise and fall of his new lover's soft chest and the warmth of his body.


End file.
